


Teasing the Tease

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Always x and x Forever and on the, And don't get me started on her, But in better news Leigh got, F/M, KC Undercover episode all on the same day, KC Undercover/Spy AU, Lol it's at times when I see, So the update has been pushed, Zendaya got herself a new house, a black woman like lol y'all, a jinx or feel relieved cuz on one, all kinds of off with her receding, back and idk whether to feel like, can't with these white women, ended up like Perrie where I'm, hand I could've came home tired from, herself a new house kinda like, if I were white I could've easily, in their face meanwhile the rest, just naturally have melanin as, like I can't believe they stepped, like leighdaya betta rise!!, lil pasty friends Lucy and Lydia, of them are tan like I was confused, other hand I'm off from work, out lookin like flour was thrown, read the new chapter and watch the new, steady gettin tans, tan that I feel very grateful to, tomorrow and it'd be so lit to, white girls like Perrie just lookin, work not feelin like readin, yet incredibly amused like I just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Killua was being, well, himself, on another night, she wouldn't mind as much. They had a big mission tomorrow, though, and she wasn't about to wake up feeling sluggish because of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing the Tease

**Author's Note:**

> So I really love Judy y'all! She's just so great. I bet she's gonna have me busting a gut laughing when I watch the new KC Undercover episode tomorrow. Like I could easily watch the episode tonight but Always x and x Forever is getting updated today and I know I'll be on too much of a high to even feel like watching the new episode. Plus I like watching things while I'm eating something and I happen to have a very small stomach so after I eat this mac & cheese next to me, lol y'all I'll be done with eating for the day. But back to Judy! I love her. It made me really happy when Zendaya spoke up about how she felt it was important that Judy continue to wear her natural hair. I love Judy's puff balls and just her natural hair in general. Judy could've easily been written as JUST sassy, which would've been shitty, yet unsurprising but she's a lot more than that, something I'm very grateful for the KC Undercover writers doing. Yes, Judy's witty and I love her for that, but she's also very caring and loyal. I loved how in Operation: The Other Side she tried easing Craig's nerves about KC going undercover as a The Other Side operative by showing what she thought would be a comforting movie. It didn't exactly help Craig in the end but it's the thought that counts. Judy's a sweetie. I also really love how Judy gave this snooty ass white kid shit for being fake as hell and how she commended Ernie for being real and true to himself. Lol like Judy's pretty mature more than likely because she's a robot but I love her moments of utter childishness like when she threw a fit when Craig wouldn't get her a dog. "You're not my dad and I never loved you!" lol like that line gets me all the time like Judy's just precious. But yeah, I just really fuckin love Judy y'all. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

The mattress shook as Killua laid down next to her, snaking his arms around her waist before pulling her against his chest. She had had her eyes closed for what felt like around ten minutes, about to be claimed by the sweet embrace of sleep when one of Killua’s hands slipped under her oversized shirt. She thought it’d be possible to ignore the hand and allow herself to get some much needed rest but then the troublesome hand slid beneath her bra. Canary growled as she felt Killua pinch her nipple. He was so damn annoying.

 

He slid her shirt down next, kissing her exposed shoulder, making his way up her neck. Dammit, it was getting harder to ignore him. Killua didn’t stop there, his other hand finding a home inside her panties.

 

“Killua,” Canary hissed, stubbornly keeping her eyes closed. The frown already on her face deepened when she felt him smirk against her shoulder.

 

He’d let her sleep in a little bit. For now, he’d get as much enjoyment as he could out of getting under her skin. He gave her shoulder another peck. “Hm? What’s wrong?”

 

“Killua, we have an important mission tomorrow,” Canary said flatly.

 

“And?”

 

Great, now she could feel his erection. She rolled over, now straddling the man as she glared down at him. “What the hell was going through my head when I agreed to marry you?”

 

He grinned up at her. “Obviously it was my sexiness and charm.”

 

Canary rolled her eyes, fighting back a smile. “Shut up.”

 

Oh, now she was taking her panties off. He liked where this was going.

 

It was time to give the bastard a taste of his own medicine. Her lips curved into a seductive smile. “Well, I guess a quickie wouldn’t hurt.”

 

Wow, this was going better than he thought it would. Score! He smiled as Canary slowly lowered her head, closing his eyes, anticipating the incoming kiss. There was movement all the sudden but he didn’t pay any mind to it, ready to make out with his fiancée and more. He furrowed his eyebrows after two minutes, wondering why Canary’s lips had yet to meet his.

 

Canary lay turned away from her fiancé, smiling in amusement when she felt the mattress shift. Looks like someone finally caught on.

 

“You know, no one likes a tease.”

 

Canary giggled. “Good night, Killua.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
